The Young One
by Malkovichsub
Summary: A new staff member comes into County- how will she affect things?
1. Chapter One: The Young One

  
Hello! This is my first ER fan fic…and if it goes the way I want it to, it could be a long continuous one…so please let me know if you are reading it and enjoying it! I have a really developed plotline in my head.  
  
As you may well know, I own absolutely none of these characters. (but boy, would I love to own Robert Romano…ooh baby) They belong to some really rich Hollywood types, of which I am not one. But a new character is added in here, and she's completely mine, and based on a archetype that I know really well. : )  
  
So on with the show.  
  
  
  
PREVIOUSLY ON ER:  
  
Romano slams his hands on the boardroom table in frustration. "Why in the hell would you bring this up right before my vacation, Kerry? The PA position can wait two weeks for interviews."  
  
  
"Robert, I have been trying to get in touch with you for a week on this. We need to move on it. We could use the help in the ER," Kerry Weaver answers, just waiting for the tirade to end.  
  
  
"We're sorely lacking in fast care abilities. We need the additional staff." Mark Greene interjects.  
  
  
He loses his patience. "There's no way are you hiring someone while I am gone for the ER. Read my lips. I'll start interviews when I get back. Good day, all." With that, Dr. Romano grabs his briefcase and coat, and stalks out of the boardroom.  
  
  
Kerry and Mark look at Dr. Anspaugh, who was sitting in on the ER meeting.  
  
  
"Relax. I'll take care of it for you." Dr. Anspaugh said, as he pushed his chair away from the table, and exits quietly.  
  
  
"Do you think he means it?" Kerry asked Mark.  
  
  
Mark shrugs, in an indifferent way.  
  
  
New Episode:  
  
Dave walks to the desk to see if there are any new patients on the board. It's a slow day in the ER, just your regular medical treatments, and he is bored. He pokes Randi, and starts to walk over to harass Abby when he sees someone approaching the desk.  
  
She's young, undoubtedly, but professional looking. Long brown hair, pulled back into a ponytail. Heavyset, but pretty. The kind of girl you'd see walking down the street on any typical day. Not Dave's type in the least.  
  
"May I help you?" Dave asks politely, wondering what she could possibly want.  
  
"Yes, I am here to see Mark Greene or Kerry Weaver." Slight southern accent. She's taking in the entire ER in one sweeping glance, completely avoiding Dave's curious eyes.   
  
"May I ask who's needing to see them?" What could this girl want with the big guns? He couldn't help but be curious.  
  
"Tell them Melissa Bynum is here. They should be expecting me, I was just hired upstairs." She turns her back on him to wait.  
  
"Hired? Were you?" Now Dave was more than curious. She could be a new nurse, but she looked even too young for that. She couldn't be more than 22.  
  
Impatient, she turns back to them. "Could you just get them please?"  
  
Dave arches a brow. What was with this girl anyway? "Let me show you to the lounge. I'll have them meet you there."  
  
He walks her to the lounge, offers her a seat, and sets out to find Weaver and Greene.  
  
Greene was in exam two, looking over a girl with a broken ankle. "Afraid there won't be any more softball for you this season. That slide completely shattered your distal fibula."  
  
"Dr. Greene? There's someone in the lounge to see you. A new employee?" Dave inserts, wanting to know the scoop, and hoping Mark will tell him.  
  
"A new employee? Since when?"  
  
"Since she came in and said so I guess. She asked for you and Weaver."  
  
"Dave, find Kerry, and tell her to meet me at the lounge. She had better know something about this. Halee? Could you get this girl someone to cast her ankle?" Mark starts moving towards the door.  
  
Halee replies, "Right away, Dr. Greene."  
  
Mark walks toward the lounge, Dave in tow. "Dave, don't you have patients?"  
  
"This girl is YOUNG. I didn't know we were hiring a new nurse, Dr. Greene." Dave is questioning, uncertain.  
  
"We aren't. I am sure that this is just a formality of some sort. Now, get back to work!"  
  
He walks in the lounge to find Kerry in conversation with the girl. "Yes, I started my training at Wake Forest, more specifically, Bowman Gray Medical School, in North Carolina- then did a short internship at Duke University Hosipital in Durham. But I have been looking for a way out of the South, and Chicago seemed ideal. So I sent out some resumes, and came up for interviews. I was really glad to get the interview with Dr. Anspaugh."  
  
Kerry looked up at Mark. "Yes, Mark, this is Melissa Bynum. She's going to be our new Physicians Assistant. Donald just hired her."  
  
Mark covered his surprise with a cough. "He did? Well, it's nice to meet you Melissa. How old are you by the way?"  
  
She sighed, and looked him dead in the eye. "It's nice to meet you too, Dr. Greene. And I am 24, graduated from high school at 16, PA school at 22, and did my internship for 18 months. So   
here I am- a girl who's ready to start ignoring age, and start rewarding capability."   
  
Kerry chuckles. She knows what it's like to have a disadvantage in the race. "She's very qualified, Mark. She's had a great deal of training, and seems to know her stuff. I think Dr. Anspaugh made a commendable choice."  
  
Mark just shakes his head. "Okay, Melissa, when did Dr. Anspaugh say you would start?"  
  
"Whenever you'd like. I have to find an apartment, pronto- the hotel's getting a bit pricey. How about Monday?" she says, glancing around the room. "And could I possibly have a tour today?"  
  
Kerry rises to her feet, "Monday would be perfect, and..." opening the door to the lounge, "Dr. Malucci will give you a tour. MALUCCI!"  
  
Dave jumps from his sitting position behind the admit desk, and attempts to look busy. "Yes, Dr. Weaver?"  
  
"I know you're over there slacking, come here. I need you to give our new PA the ten cent tour." Kerry says, trying to scare Malucci into motivation.  
  
"PA? You mean-" Dave begins, and Melissa just smirks at him.  
  
"Yes, this CHILD is a PA- now, Doctor, could I please just have the tour?" With that, she walks down the hall, waiting for Dave to follow her.  
  
Dave quickly trails after her. "Hey, wait!"  
  
"I think she'll be a good addition. She'll keep people on their toes," Kerry commented.  
  
Mark is just baffled. It happened a little too quickly for him. "But what about Romano- he'll have a fit!"  
  
"I know," Kerry replies, smiling almost methodically.  
  
Dave is showing Melissa around, introducing her to the staff. They've ran into Abby and Carter, conferring over a patient with breathing problems and Cleo holding the hand of a child while getting blood drawn.   
  
"So how long have you worked here, Dr. Malucci?"  
  
"Oh, not very long. And you can called me Dr. Dave- everyone does."  
  
"Well, then Dave, you can call me Melissa." She smiles at him, as they walk past some exam rooms and the waiting area. A newspaper was laying on one of the tables. Melissa picks it up.   
  
"I hate looking for apartments. It's such a pain. Looks like there would be a place in this town where I can get a decent, one bedroom that won't break me." She flips to the rental section, and does a quick glance through.  
  
Dave ponders this a second. Should he tell her? "Well, I don't know if it's decent, but there's an apartment open in my building. It's not great, but it's about three miles from here, and the rent's okay."  
  
"Really? You think I could have a look at it?"  
  
"Sure, I'll give my landlord a call. I get off work in about an hour- I'll even show you where the place is."   
  
Melissa smiles. "Dave, that would be great. Thank you so much. Now, you get back to work, and I'll explore a bit on my own. I can figure things out, and you can find me later." She winks, and just walks off.  
  
Dave couldn't help but smile at her. Granted, she wasn't his type, at all…but she was nice, and they could probably be friends.  
  
Suddenly, the communications monitor at the desk blares, "Two GSW victims coming into County, three minutes!"  
  
Randi and Kerry look up from their desk reading, and immediately set into action. "Carter, Benton, Cleo, Malucci! Two majors, three minutes." Kerry announces loudly, while she gears up for the trauma. Out come the yellow scrub covers, the gloves, and the teams await the arrival.   



	2. Chapter Two: Working Days

Hey! It's the second installment- sorry it took so long, but a fevered trip to Atlanta always interrupts the writing process.  
  
As you know, I don't own any of these characters, except for Melissa, and that's because she is without price. *grins*  
  
Enjoy! Please read, review, and yes, this isn't the end! At least 6 more installments!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A few weeks later-   
  
Melissa is moving into her new apartment, which is in  
Malucci's building. It took a while to finish everything up, getting the paperwork signed, the utilities hooked up, all of her belongings shipped up, and adjusting to the craziness of the ER, but she was finally moving in. Dave is helping her carry stuff up to her small place. It seems almost chaos, but to her, it's perfect.  
  
"That's the last of it," Dave comments, as he puts the  
last box on the floor near the door.   
  
"Dave, have I told you how much I appreciate all of  
your help this weekend? You've been an angel. And I  
owe you, hugely!" She runs, and embraces him in a big  
hug.   
  
Dave shifts uncomfortably. What should he say?   
"Umm...anything for a friend." God, he didn't  
need some child mooning over him, especially since she  
was living practically on top of him.  
  
She sighs, happily, flopping down on her couch. "You  
know, since we've been moving all my stuff...we haven't  
talked. I know nothing about you, except that you  
seem to be an okay guy. How about sticking around?   
I'll treat you to beer and pizza. You know, friend  
bonding stuff, and all that."  
  
Dave was tempted, but wasn't sure. "I don't know,  
Melissa..."  
  
"Oh my god! How insensitive am I? DUH- you probably  
have a date or something." She feels like a complete  
moron for not thinking of it before. "Dave, I  
apologize. I should have thought...."  
  
He laughs. "No, Melissa, not at all. It's just  
that..."  
  
"Well, Dave, don't let me keep you from the ladies who  
must run panting to your door. Thank god I'll never  
be one of them." She grins.  
  
Dave thinks about this for a second. Now, her wanting  
him was one thing, but... "Why not? Why won't you ever  
pant after me?"  
  
"Because Dave Malucci, I have more sense." With that,  
she runs up and tickles his ribcage.   
  
  
  
The next morning, Melissa and Dave hop out of her  
small car at County. She locks it, and they cut up  
and laugh their way into the ER.   
  
Carter notices the two of them walking in together,  
and comments, "Don't they just look chummy?"  
  
Abby glances over, sees Melissa snickering at Dave,  
and says, "They are just being friendly. She moved  
into his apartment building."  
  
"Well, isn't that just cozy!" Carter remarks. "Hey  
Dave!"  
  
"Yeah Carter, what is it?"  
  
"I have a heart murmur in One, can you take it?"  
  
"Carter, can I hang up my coat first?"  
  
"No. Let your girlfriend hang it up for you." Carter cracks a smile.  
  
Dave sighs as Melissa rolls her eyes at Carter. "Hey, put this in my locker for me, will you?"   
  
"Sure, Dave. Just don't get used to the treatment."  
  
Melissa walks into the lounge, and hangs up Malucci's  
jacket in his locker. Then she looks to the end of the row, and there it was. Her own personal space, with a name: M. Bynum.  
  
She was official, now. And it felt damn good.  
  
She opens the door, puts her jacket away, and sees the little belongings that she keeps at work. Extra scrubs for those messy situations, packs of crackers for hunger, a little bag with change for the drink machine, and the other niceties that you want at work. She had been at work over a week now, and was just getting used to it.  
  
County General was a good ER, with a good staff. They seemed friendly enough to her, and she had found a good friend in Dave Malucci. She was getting to know the others, a little at a time. The only person she hadn't met was Dr. Romano, who was the Chief of Staff, and she'd been warned about him.  
  
Abby stuck her head in the door. "Melissa- we have a trauma coming in, five minutes, you almost ready?"   
  
"Sure. Just a second."  
  
She walks out, professional, ready to face the world another day.  
  
  
  
"You did good work back there, Melissa." Peter Benton complimented her easily.  
  
"And you weren't too bad yourself. You think quickly- I like that." Melissa nodded to him in appreciation. The young man who had come in almost dead had been revived by Peter's hands. The patient had fallen off a chair in his house, and cracked his head solidly on a countertop, causing massive bleeding in the brain. Peter had drained the blood, and gotten him up to surgery. He would be just fine.  
  
Cleo walked up to Peter, clearly upset. "Peter, can I have a word?"  
  
"Absolutely." Peter took her hand, and led her to one of the empty exam rooms.   
  
"What's going on, Cleo?"  
  
"It's my mother. She's very ill. She was diagnosed with lung cancer yesterday," she confided tearfully. "I have to go home."  
  
"Oh, baby, that's awful. When are you leaving?"  
  
"Right away, Peter. She's in stage 4. They've only given her weeks to live. I am going there to try to make as many things comfortable with her as I can."   
  
"Where's Billy? Can you find him?" He knew that Cleo's brother was a constant pain in the ass, but maybe...  
  
"I've called. Left a couple of messages, but he's out of town. I'll call him when I get to Mom's."  
  
"If you don't call me Cleo- and let me know what's going on..." Peter spoke, tremors setting in his voice.  
  
Cleo smiled a bit. That would be the only way she knew Peter cared. The small things. "Of course I'll call you."  
  
She kissed him, long and hard, and with that, she was gone.  
  
  
Mark was on his way to find some labs when he heard, "Mark, what the hell is going on?"  
  
He knew that voice. "Already back from vacation, Dr. Romano?"  
  
"Yeah, and I come back to find employment papers on a PA for the ER? Was I not clear in the fact that we were waiting on my return and approval?" the voice projected, angrily.  
  
"Dr. Anspaugh..." Mark started, but was interrupted.  
  
"You have Anspaugh, Kerry, yourself, and this PA in the conference room at 2 PM sharp today," he said, voice rising steadily.  
  
He didn't wait for an answer, but walked down the hall, slamming the door to his office behind him.  
  
"Damn it." Mark headed back to the ER. Kerry needed to know about this.  
  
  
Carter was standing at the desk when Mark got back. "Hey Dr. Greene, is something wrong?"  
  
"Where's Kerry?" was all he could muster to say. Romano was pissed, and it was time to do damage control.  
  
"She's in exam three. Some patient with really bad allergies. Definitely interruptible." Carter said, jokingly.  
  
"Thanks, Carter." He walks toward exam three, with a heavy sigh.  
  
Abby puts a chart down, and notices Carter. "Is something going on?"  
  
"I'm not actually sure, Abby."  
  
Kerry was in exam three, conferring with Luka about their patient. "Dr. Kovac, have you done everything possible to find the source of her breathing problems?"  
  
"In my opinion, yes, I have." Luka knew that suggesting the allergy test was an expensive, yet well needed medical procedure for the girl. She was sixteen, a child, yet the allergies she was facing was leaving her with hives, breathing problems, and other abnormalities.   
  
"Order the tests, then." Kerry replied.  
  
"Kerry- a moment?" Mark stuck his head into the room. By his face, Kerry could tell that something was amiss.  
  
"Sure." She follows him out into the hallway. "What's going on?"  
  
"Our friend Romano is back from vacation, and is just waiting to bust us on the PA situation. He wants us, Anspaugh, and Melissa upstairs today at 2 pm to discuss the situation."  
  
"This isn't going to be pleasant, Mark. But I like Melissa- she gets along well with the staff, her patients like her, and her work is good. We need to have her stick around."  
  
"We'll just have to see. If you could tell Melissa that we're..."  
  
"We're what?" Melissa strolls up in the middle of the conversation. "You two are looking serious. Is something wrong?"  
  
Kerry sighs. She didn't want Melissa meeting Dr. Romano this way, but it couldn't be helped. "Robert Romano wants to have a meeting with you today at 2 pm. Mark, Dr. Anspaugh, and I will be there with you."  
  
Melissa raised her eyebrows. This wasn't a cheerful meeting being planned, and she knew it. "What am I missing?"  
  
Mark decided to comment. "We weren't supposed to hire a PA without Dr. Romano's approval. And when Dr. Anspaugh did..."  
  
"Oh, so he's annoyed that you did something without his approval." Melissa spoke without thinking, and sighs. "This isn't good."  
  
Kerry, ever the optimistic, spoke up. "It may not be so bad."  
  
Melissa just stared at her. "I've never even met the man, but I am living proof that someone stepped on his toes. He's going to be enraged."  
  
"We'll handle it, Melissa." Mark remarked firmly.  
  
"Well, I am going to deal with patients- hopefully it won't be the last patients I see at here at County." She throws over her shoulder as she walks away.  
  
"What do you think he'll do, Mark?" Kerry questions.  
  
Mark just shrugs. "I don't know, Kerry. I just don't know."  
  
  
"Carter! Benton! Ambulance!"  
  
Carter and Benton rush to the bay just in time to see an ambulance pull up. The EMTs are already making their way around the vehicle when it comes to a stop.   
  
"44 year old male, hit by a mini-van. Suffering from lower back pain, several abrasions to the skin, and a nice bump on the head."  
  
"We need a CT, chem. Panel, and is trauma two open?" Benton started, as Carter just seemed to follow his lead.  
  
"Yes." Carter replied, just pushing the gurney with the man moaning in pain.  
  
"Let's get him in there people, let's move!" Peter impatiently sputtered, as they went down the hall.  
  
Abby saw the crowd that was following Peter, and decided she would just be in the way. So she started doing checkup on patients- making sure that everyone was comfortable. She had just finished up the exam rooms, when she saw Dave, reading to a young child.  
  
Dave looked up at her, smiled, and went back to his reading. "Dave could be sweet," she thought to herself, "if only he weren't so hardheaded."  
  
Melissa walked up on the scene, behind Abby, and whispered, "Fantasing, Abby?"  
  
Abby laughs, a full hearty laugh. "I think not. Dave's not quite my type. More yours, I'd think."  
  
Melissa laughs back. "Dave would never be interested in me. And besides, we are just friends. He just doesn't light that fire in me. But speaking of fire, I have a meeting with the devil himself today."  
  
"With Dr. Romano? What did you do?"  
  
"Well, it was something about being hired while he was on vacation."  
  
Abby sighed. Romano wasn't nice on a good day. This would be awful. "Well, good luck."  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
Melissa walks towards the elevators. It's around 1:50- but it wouldn't hurt to be a little early for the meeting.  
  
A voice out of exam three says, "Hey, come help me!"  
  
Melissa moves quickly to the exam room, where she sees Luka, trying to restrain a patient. "STOP IT. Leave me alone!" The patient is furiously trying to get off the bed, and away from the hospital. She immediately runs to the bed, and lays across the patient, while Luka closes the restraints. "Thanks. Can you help me get some blood from him, too, while you are here?"  
  
"Sure, if it's a quick stick. I have to be upstairs in a few."  
  
She gets out the vials and needles, and prepares all the instruments. "Will he jump when I stick him? I just want to be prepared for it."  
  
"You bet I'll jump. No needles!" The man on the bed is irate, struggling against his bonds.  
  
"He shouldn't. He's restrained."  
  
She got everything ready, and made the stick. No vein. "I'm going to be late, if I don't hit blood soon," she thinks to herself. She keeps trying. His veins were rolling, and the patient's comments were starting to play in her mind.  
  
"Get this bloodsucker away from me. She's hurting!"  
  
"Calm down, Sir, it'll only take..."  
  
"Damn it! Stop that!"  
  
She finally hit a vein, after a few minutes of trying. She watched the blood seep into the vial, closed off the needle, and discarded it, handing Luka the blood for the labwork.  
  
"Thanks, Melissa. I appreciate it."  
  
"Anytime, Luka."  
  
She left the room, and headed for the elevator.   
  
  
"So where is this amazing prodigy of yours, Donald?" She couldn't be on time for her own meeting?" Dr. Romano remarked, as the foursome waited on the last party to arrive.  
  
"She was waiting on patients, Robert. The ER isn't the slowest department in this building, that's for sure." Mark said snidely. He was tired of Romano's attitude.  
  
Dr. Anspaugh defended himself. "She's a good PA Robert. I called all her references, and even her school and internship coordinator. She's beyond reproach. If I hadn't hired her, we'd have lost her to another hospital."  
  
"I told you before I left, this matter was to be settled..."  
  
Kerry piped up. "She's doing a good job, Robert, why not just let the matter ride?"  
  
Melissa walks into the outside office, and is ready to knock on the conference room door, when she hears Romano rant.  
  
"Because, if you must know Kerry, I have a real problem with a woman, who is barely old enough to be a candy striper, working as a PA in the busiest ER in Chicago! She's a KID for god sakes! How much experience can she really have? Besides, we've all seen the hiring Anspaugh has done. There was that woman who faked her credentials, and locked Mark in an MRI room. We won't even go into Malucci, or that Croatian guy."  
  
Melissa knocks politely, and before anyone can answers, walks in the room.  
  
"Good afternoon. Sorry, I got tied up with a patient." She walks right up to Dr. Romano, and puts on her best chesire cat smile. "Hi, I am Melissa Bynum, physicians assistant or resident candy striper. Take your pick, but my salary stays the same."  
  
Kerry arched a brow. This could be interesting.  
  
"Yes, well, Ms. Bynum, we were just discussing the hasty decision we made hiring you. Missy, to be perfectly honest..."   
  
"Unless you want to be called Robbie or Bob, Dr. Romano, I would suggest sticking to Ms. Bynum or Melissa," she says tartly.  
  
"Ah a youngster who has a problem with authority. How cute." Romano's humor is dry.  
  
"I applied for, and was hired on this job for my merits, not based on age, sex, or other factors. My work is done, and done well. The patients enjoy me, the other faculty members seem to appreciate my talents. I don't see the point of this meeting at all."  
  
Dr. Anspaugh clears his throat. "If I may say something, I think Melissa is a wonderful asset to this hospital."  
  
"I was wary at first too, Robert. But her ethic is exceptional, and she has a good reputation with the patients." Mark chimed in, smiling at Melissa.  
  
"If we stepped on your toes, Robert, I apologize. But Melissa is truly a good breath of fresh air for the ER." Kerry inserts.  
  
Robert Romano looks around the room, and then his eyes glaze over the young one.   
  
"The point of this meeting was for me to meet the new PA and approve of her. And I do approve. I do, however, want to speak with her for a moment in private. The rest of you may go."  
  
Kerry and Mark look at each other. This wasn't what they expected. But they rise to their feet, and walk out the door. Dr. Anspaugh touches Melissa's shoulder before he exits, as a sign of faith.  
  
"Ms. Bynum," Dr. Romano began, "I want you to understand something. This is my hospital. And the way I want it run in under my command. Now, with that said, I want it to be perfectly clear that if you make light of my authority again, I will see to it that your days at County are numbered."  
  
"Dr. Romano," she replied, "My being hired was not my fault. Granted, I applied for the job, but I had no idea that you were chief, and you were in control of the personnel at the hospital. But with that in mind, you bring me up here, and try to humilate and intimidate your coworkers because they didn't do things the way you wanted them to be done. If you ever insult me, my age, or my work ethic again, don't worry about me trying to destroy your authority. You'll have a bigger fish to fry."  
  
With that, she walks out, slamming the door to the conference room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three: Altercations

  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, I still don't own anyone from ER- which is quite unfortunate, because I'd just have all the men in amazingly provocative positions around my bed…and…  
  
  
Oh, now there's some NC-17 fan fiction! Grins  
  
  
Although Melissa is my own character.  
  
This is an ongoing series. At least 6 more chapters, so keep a look out! You might be surprised at what happens!  
  
  
Anyway- I want to thank all the reviewers- you've kept me motivated, and kept me writing, which is a nice change of pace.  
  
  
Oh, and this series is dedicated to Lisa (forehand79@hotmail.com I believe)- may our mutual passion for a character on ER come shining though during this fanfic series.   
  
  
  
Chapter three:   
  
  
Carter strolls through the ER, coming to the admin desk. Things had been hectic all day long, but nothing he couldn't handle. It was a beautiful spring day outside, and things seemed to be going well. He hadn't felt this good since…well, since Lucy. He whistled, making his way down the hall, and saw Jerry at the desk.  
  
"Jerry- anything special on the board?"  
  
"Not really- a couple of kids in two- and a lung case in five."  
  
Carter walks toward exam five, to see an older couple holding hands. The woman was laid down on the bed, clearly having problems breathing. They had the oxygen mask on her, but she was not panicking, just looking steadily into her husband's eyes.  
  
He pulls the chart from the door, and walks in.  
  
"Hello, I'm Doctor Carter, and you must be Mrs. Boworth?"  
  
She nods, as her husband responds. "Yes, and I am Mr. Boworth."  
  
"Can you tell me about your wife's condition?"  
  
"She has advanced lung cancer. Nothing that can be done at this stage, except wait for her to die." Carter is shocked at how bold and contrived this man speaks, but he looks over at the wife, and she nods her head. "We've come to accept that, she's signed a DNR form, she's made a living will, but she's pretty close to the end, Doc. Can you give her something for the pain?"  
  
Carter jots notes down. From the looks of her chart, and her labored breathing, it wouldn't be long.  
  
"Okay, well I can give her some morphine for the pain, and keep a check on her. If she gets really bad, just call someone, we'll be more than glad to help her in any way. Chuni? Give Mrs. Boworth 10 of morphine, IV push. That should help."  
  
He walked out into the hall, and Kerry was walking by. "Hello Dr. Weaver. Getting ready to leave?"  
  
Kerry looked over at Carter. "Yeah, getting ready for my annual retreat into the wilderness. So instead of me riding your back, it'll be Luka."  
  
Carter almost rolled his eyes and sighed. He'd never liked the Croatian- there was no secret about that. And with Kerry gone, he knew that life at County General wouldn't be enjoyable. Kovac would seal that fate.  
  
"Come back soon, Kerry- as the well rested hard nose we love." Carter grins.   
  
"I will Carter. It's going to be a good trip, I feel it. Just keep an eye on everybody. Especially Malucci. You never know some of the things that he's going to come up with. And keep Romano out of here, I mean it!"  
  
"Will do, Chief."   
  
Carter walked on down the hall, not paying attention, and backed right into Abby, knocking suture kits out of her hands, and onto the floor.   
  
"Abby! I'm sorry. Let me help you pick them up."  
  
"Oh, it's not a big deal Carter, I am just trying to restock the nurse's station. That involves going into that disaster area that is called the supply closet, Kerry just told me that when she gets back, she's going to have someone go though that and clean up."  
  
"I don't envy the person who gets that job. It's a mess!"  
  
They pick up the suture kits from the floor, and look at each other with smiles.  
  
"So, Carter, how's Rena?"  
  
Carter stutters. He was a little lost in the moment. "Umm…oh…Rena? She's umm…fine."  
  
"Good, I wouldn't want her to break us up if she was just a flash in the pan." Abby comments sarcastically, with a grin.  
  
She walks away to the sound of Carter's laughter.   
  
____________________________  
Dave was in the basement section of the hospital. He was pulling a double shift, and was 14 hours in. Only two more to go, but he was about to drop. Hoping to catch a quick catnap, he went to find a secluded spot, and this happened to be it.  
  
He found a hospital bed, laid down, and closed his eyes. "Finally," he thought, "a moment of peace."  
  
_____________________________  
  
  
Mark was up in trauma two; he was working on a heart attack victim. After all this work, the thirty minutes of mandatory CPR, the shocks, the epi- he still laid on the table, no heartbeat, no life. Melissa was with him, bagging him steadily. She watched him for the end, she knew it was close.   
  
"Time of death, 16:04." Mark said it with such finality. He stripped off his gloves, and threw them away. Walked out of the room, without a word.  
  
Halee and Melissa just stood and looked at each other. "Let me help you clean this up, Halee."  
  
They took to the quiet preparations of a body for the morgue.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Elizabeth was sitting in the lounge, waiting for Mark.   
  
"Miss me, Mr. Greene?"  
  
He was genuinely surprised. "Yes, I did, Mrs. Greene. How are the two of you doing?" He laid his hand on Elizabeth's stomach.   
  
"We're fine. How's your day?"  
  
"Just lost a patient. Heart attack, caught too late. What are you doing here?"   
  
"Thought I might take the Daddy of my baby to eat. I know you probably haven't eaten." Elizabeth explained, while she rubbed her belly. "The baby's hungry, and…"  
  
"It gave you an excuse to come by the hospital, right?" Mark smiled. She was so predictable. "Let me tell someone that we are going, and we'll go over to Magoo's. Did you go upstairs?"   
  
"Absolutely not. I didn't want to see that troll Romano."  
  
"Elizabeth- he has been treating you civilly lately. Don't wreck that."  
  
"Only because I haven't been here." Elizabeth grumbled.  
  
Mark takes Elizabeth's hand, and looks at the desk. Melissa was conversing with Luka about a patient.   
  
"Hey you two- I am going to Magoo's. Page me if you need me."  
  
"No problem, Mark. How are you doing Elizabeth? Feeling okay?" Melissa replied with a smile. She knew that they had just married, and they seemed like a really sweet couple.  
  
"I am fine, Melissa. Just the size of a House!" They laughed together, in that secret womanly way.  
  
Luka piped up. "Where's Malucci?"  
  
Mark sighed. He had no idea. "He may be napping somewhere. He is working a double shift."  
  
"I'll go find him." Melissa said. She knew if he was napping, he was in his hiding spot in the basement. And she also knew that if his hiding spot was discovered, he'd never rest again.  
  
__________________________________  
  
Dave had just awakened to the sounds of someone coming down the stairs. "Damn, I am almost caught," he thought to himself. "But let's see if I can have fun with them anyway. It's probably Abby or Carter anyway."  
  
Melissa opened the door to the basement floor. She saw all the unused equipment, the piles of dust and debris, and wondered why Dave liked it down here. She thought it was really creepy.  
  
She moved around the room, and wondered which room Dave was sleeping in. She moved slowly, just a little freaked out by this whole situation, she was just jumpy by nature.  
  
She opens the first door. Nothing. The bed hadn't been disturbed. "Damn it. Where is he?"  
  
"Dave? You here?" She was really quietly calling out. She didn't want to surprise him.   
  
Her hesitant nature comes out when she pushes the second door open. That's when she felt two arms grab her and drag her into the darkness.  
  
Her flight or fight instinct kicked in. "Let me GO!"  
  
Her years of wrestling with her brothers came back in a flash. She punches, scratches, hears a grunt, and absolutely doesn't let up until she hears a familiar voice. "Melissa, it's DAVE. Stop it!"  
  
She gets up, and turns on the light. In the floor was a sheepish Dave, rubbing his head where she had wailed on him.  
  
"Dave, you IDIOT. What the hell were you doing? You nearly gave me heart failure!"  
  
"Melissa, I…."  
  
"I don't want to hear it. I am going upstairs. They told me to come down and awaken you. I think you're awake." With that, she stalks out of the room.  
  
"Melissa, WAIT!"  
  
________________________________  
  
"Carter," Chuni said, "the Boworths want to see you."  
  
Carter looks up from the charts he was working on. "Okay, I am on the way."  
  
He rises from his sitting position, and makes his way to exam five.  
  
Mr. Boworth is sitting there, head in his hands, when Carter enters. "Is it supposed to be easy? Because we are having second thoughts."  
  
Carter looked at Mr. Boworth. "About the DNR? Or the living will?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Well, what does your wife think?" Carter inquired.  
  
"Ask her." He says, looking over at the bed.  
  
Carter walks to Mrs. Boworth's bed. Her breathing is more labored than earlier, and Carter knows that soon, she'll have to be put on the respirator.  
  
"Mrs. Boworth- have you changed your mind about the DNR?"  
  
She nods.  
  
"You want to be put on the respirator?"  
  
She nods again.  
  
"You do realize we will have to do it soon, don't you? It's becoming more difficult for your body to get oxygen."  
  
Mr. Boworth starts to cry, silent, empty tears.  
  
Carter walks into the hall. "Chuni?"  
  
"Yes, Doctor Carter?"   
  
"Get me a chest tube, and a recess kit."  
  
"I thought she was a DNR."  
  
"She changed her mind."  
  
_________________________________  
  
"What a jerk! A complete pain in the…" Melissa stomps up the stairs, her heart still erratically beating. He'd scared her to death.   
  
"What's wrong?" Abby walked up, and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Dave, and his dumb prankster tricks." She looks over her shoulder. "I hope you have a black eye! That'll teach you!"  
  
Abby turns, and sees Dave climbing the stairs. He has a set of parallel scratch marks across his face, and a couple of red marks, almost if he'd been slapped.   
  
"What did you do, Dave?"   
  
"How come it's automatically my fault?"  
  
"Because Dave, I know you. What did you do to Melissa?"  
  
Melissa pipes up. "He decided to jump out and scare me in the basement. Nearly gave me a heart attack."  
  
"I cannot believe you did that to her. She had every right to beat you up." Abby said.  
  
"But…But…"  
  
"Come on Abby, let's go get a cup of coffee in the lounge."  
  
Melissa and Abby take off down the hall, leaving Dave a stuttering mess.  
  
__________________________  
  
"Here you are, Carter, a tube and a kit, ready to go." Chuni says, handing over the supplies.  
  
"Hey Carter, what have you got?" Luka steps in the exam room, looking around, trying to gage the situation.  
  
"I have a lady whose oxygen is down to 60%- I am getting ready to tube her. She's unconscious."  
  
Luka picks up her charts. "She has advanced lung cancer. She's also a DNR, you're not respecting her wishes!"  
  
Carter looks up from the patient, who is struggling. "I have verbal approval from her, and her husband that she has changed her mind, she wants the tube."  
  
"Carter, I have the paper right here that says she doesn't. Now back away from her."  
  
"No, Luka. I am doing what she wishes."  
  
Mr. Boworth stands up. "Dr. Carter is only doing what we told him to."  
  
Luka shakes his head. "It doesn't matter, you signed the paper, and you can sue us later." He raises his voice. "Carter, get away from her."  
  
"No."  
  
"What do you mean, No?"  
  
Carter shakes his head. "She is my patient, and I am obeying her wishes. No, I won't do it, Dr. Kovac."  
  
Jerry overhears the raised voices. He walks to the lounge, and sees Melissa and Abby on break, gabbing like girls usually do.  
  
"Hey you two, you better check exam five. Carter and Luka are about to start a war."  
  
They look at each other. Then rise to move.  
  
Dave is already leading the way down the hall. Abby calls over her shoulder, "Page Greene. NOW."  
  
"I won't let you do it, Carter. Get away from her, NOW." Luka is under controlled rage. He is the senior staff in charge, it's his call.  
  
Carter responds, with venom in his voice. "She wants to breathe, she wants to live. It's up to HER."  
  
"Mrs. Boworth's stats are dropping. Her heartbeat is down to 79, pulse is weak, pressure down to 90/51." Chuni injects, quietly. She's not getting in the middle of this.  
  
"What's going on in here? We have patients to attend to." Dave announces, walking into exam five.  
  
"We're losing her, Kovac. Against her wishes. Her SPOKEN wishes." Carter looks directly at Luka, anger in his eyes.  
  
"She has a signed DNR in her folder. I don't care WHAT she told you. You are not to touch her." Luka's voice was now yelling.  
  
"Doctor Carter? Do something." Mr. Boworth was crying now, watching his wife die.  
  
"Mr. Boworth- your wife is going to die. Because THIS man won't let me obey her." He walked up to Luka, and poked him in the chest, hard. "She's your case, Kovac. I am gone."  
  
Carter bounds out the door, cursing under his breath.  
  
"Damn him!" Luka curses, and throws the recess kit against the wall.  
  
Melissa walks over to Chuni, who is attending the woman, and quietly asks her to give Mrs. Boworth another 10 of Morphine. She was going to die peacefully and painlessly. The morphine wouldn't speed it up, but it would ease the tension in her lungs. And she had so little left anyway…mere moments.  
  
"Abby, get Luka out of here." Dave said.   
  
Luka looks up. "Now." Melissa adds.  
  
"Come on Luka." Abby grabs his arm, and leads him out of exam five.  
  
"Chuni, why don't you take Mr. Boworth…" Dave started, but he interrupts.  
  
"I am not leaving my wife."  
  
Melissa looks at him, nodding. "Okay. It's going to be quick. Just hold her hand."  
  
Greene comes running in the room. "What's going on?"   
  
Dave made his way into the hall, there wasn't a lot more that they could do for the woman. Melissa stayed with them.  
  
Dave replies, "There was a small altercation between Dave and Carter. We called you in case we needed back up."  
  
Mark sighs. "Has anyone seen Carter?"  
  
"I am guessing he either went to the roof, or left the building. It was time for him to go," Dave said.  
  
"Please help my wife, let her breathe," Mr. Boworth cried, and Melissa touched his shoulder.  
  
They heard the cardiac machine begin to wail- she had lost her heartbeat.  
  
Dave and Mark walked back slowly into the exam room, and joined the other two. There was no reason to hurry.   
  
Dr. Greene shut off the machine.  
  
"Time of Death- 18:22."   
  
They signed off on all the paperwork, and headed to the lounge to explain all of this to Doctor Greene. Elizabeth was sitting in there, in all the confusion, she just came back to the hospital.   
  
"So you're telling me this woman wanted to revoke her DNR status?" Mark inquired.  
  
"According to Carter, that's exactly what happened. I don't know about the paperwork portion. Mr. Boworth was pretty upset about it." Melissa said quietly. This was a bad situation.  
  
"A bad situation. That's one way to put it, Ms. Bynum." Doctor Romano walks in. "Just what in the hell is going on in this ER, Mark? I come in, and find Doctor Kovac in my office, frightfully annoyed at Carter. Something about a DNR patient. Now I have a Mr. Boworth sitting in my office, asking for the policies on DNR, and how they can be changed. Did anyone witness any of the exchange?"  
  
"Only Chuni." Dave commented.  
  
"Well, have Carter, Luka, and Chuni in my office at 8 am sharp tomorrow. I am not tolerating this kind of behavior in my hospital." Romano leaves the lounge.  
  
Dave thinks aloud. "Both Carter and Luka are going to resent this."  
  
"I know, Dave. I know." Mark shakes his head. 


	4. Chapter Four: Meetings

Okay- so I know it has been a while. Personal Crisis- and all that good stuff, give a girl a break!  
  
Please read and review! I swear it is motivation!  
  
About the characters: I don't own them, I don't worship them, maybe it's more of the fact that THEY own me?  
  
Chapter four:  
  
"Okay People! Let's get this thing started! I don't want to get interrupted by a trauma!" Kerry Weaver called.  
  
Melissa and Carter were sitting in the front row, waiting for the staff meeting to start. "How often does she have these?" Melissa inquired. She was halfway through a double shift, covering for Cleo, and wanted nothing more than to go home, and sleep for about a week.   
  
"Often enough to throw her weight around." Dave interjected, from his seat directly behind Carter.   
  
"Dr. Malucci, do you have something to say?" Kerry looks directly at him.  
  
"Ooh, called down by the woman in charge!" Melissa gives him a false scowl, and pokes him, behaving like a child in a large schoolroom.  
  
"Yeah, Dave, I'd behave if I were you. She probably carries a large yardstick!" Carter says, encouragingly.  
  
Mark walks to the front of the room, trying to get this meeting to some semibalance of order. "Really, let's get going on this. We all have work we need to be doing."  
  
Kerry passes out the agenda of the meeting. The half sheet of the paper covered several different topics: nurses hours, supply rationing, lunch breaks, and annual fundraiser.  
  
Melissa was looking over the sheet. She whispered to Carter, "What fundraiser?"  
  
Carter whispered back, "Every year, County has a bachelor bachelorette auction as a   
  
  
  
  
  
  
fundraiser for the clinic. Every department takes turns organizing it. It must be our year to be in charge of running it."  
  
"Really?" Melissa arched a brow. This was the first she had heard about this.  
  
Abby caught Melissa's eye, and put her finger to her lips. Melissa winked back at Abby, and resumed paying attention to the meeting.  
  
An hour later, Kerry was still rambling on about the staff taking too long on breaks and lunches, and the natives were getting restless.   
  
Melissa was just about asleep, Luka and Abby were writing notes to each other, Carter was trying to tune Kerry out, and Dave was struggling to keep up, and just dying to make trouble.  
  
Kerry continued, "And now, the Annual County General Fundraiser is going to be in 10 weeks. We have a date picked out, the hotel ballroom booked, and the advertising taken care of, but the ER staff is in charge of getting volunteers to set up, break down, get the employees to sign up for auctioning, etc. Do I have someone willing to oversee this process?"  
  
Dave picked that exact moment to reach around, and tickle Melissa's ribs.  
  
"YAH!" She jumped a mile in the air, scared to death, going from a state of dozing to panic in about 0.5 seconds.  
  
"Oh good! We have a volunteer! Melissa will be the organizational chair for the fundraiser. I am sure she'll do a great job!" Kerry gushed.  
  
"What? I didn't mean…."  
  
Mark interjected, "You're perfect for the job Melissa."  
  
Melissa turns around to Dave, menacingly, "I'll only do it, if Dave is my assistant."  
  
Dave opens his mouth to voice his objection, but Kerry overrules him. "Done."  
  
"But Doctor Weaver!"   
  
"Dave, do you really want to argue with me?" Kerry glared at him. "I didn't think so. Meeting adjourned. Melissa, please see me for all the information. And everyone in the ER will be involved in this. You can volunteer, or you can be volunteered. Your choice."  
  
  
It was absolutely slow that afternoon in the ER. Nothing was going on. No kids crying, no patients dying. Some of the staff has gone to lunch at Magoo's. Most were catching up on charts, or doing some of the backlog of paperwork.  
  
  
Abby came back from lunch, and walked by the desk.   
"What's on the board?"  
  
Melissa was sitting at the desk, looking over some of  
the fundraising information Kerry had given to her,  
and rolled her eyes. "Lots of men wanting loose women  
for a night. Wanna volunteer?"  
  
Abby smiled, "I am not sure about all that…"  
  
"Abby, you've got to. I have to have five  
representatives from the ER, and I am guessing two  
need to be women. And since I am the only woman who  
will sign up, I have to recruit someone close to me so  
that they can hate me forever."  
  
Carter strolled up. "Hey, what are you talking about?"  
  
Melissa replies, "The outfit you are going to wear in  
this auction."  
  
"Oh, no, not me, I couldn't possibly…."  
  
Abby pipes up, "Want to bet, Carter? You have to have  
the opportunity to hate her forever. Who else are you  
recruiting, Melissa?"  
  
Melissa sighs. "Well, with you two, me, and the  
obvious Dave, I only need one more. That one will  
take some thought."  
  
Kerry walks up. "Do you guys need something to do?"  
  
Melissa yawned. "Absolutely. Assign me to do  
something now, besides work on this auction mess. I  
just can't sit here quiet. Falling asleep is what got  
me into this."  
  
"Well, you could go do anything really…." Kerry  
started, and then was inspired, "How about the  
supplies room. Could you organize it?"  
  
Melissa inwardly groaned. The place was a disaster  
area. But it had to be better than this. "Okay, but  
can I at least take my cd player in there? Be  
entertained while working?"  
  
"Sure, no patients are really near there, go ahead.   
Now, Carter and Abby…" She turned around to assign  
them to do something, but they were suddenly gone.  
  
Melissa laughed to herself at their narrow escape, as she walked toward the lounge to get her CD's. Flipping through the narrow holder, she found exactly what she wanted to listen to. Whistling to herself, she made her way to the supply room.  
  
  
Luka was in exam two, checking the equipment, when he heard Carter and Abby walk by, laughing. He stuck his head out in the hall, and said, "What's so funny?"  
  
They looked at each other, guilty as children, and said at the same time, "Nothing." Abby laughed, but Carter looked a little disappointed. He liked Abby a great deal, but he had no warmth for Dr. Kovac.  
  
"No seriously," Abby began, "We were laughing about this auction. We were wondering what crazy costumes Melissa's going to come up with."  
  
"We?" Luka raised an eyebrow. "Who is We?"  
  
"Carter and I. Melissa asked us to be in the auction."  
  
"Oh really?" Luka gave a glance at Carter, and then back at Abby.  
  
"Yeah, what's the harm? It's for a good cause." Carter added. He knew Luka wouldn't be happy about Abby in this- but he didn't care. Luka was an ass.  
  
"Besides, it's one night." Abby interjected.  
  
"Abby, make I speak to you privately, please?" Luka said.  
  
Abby glanced at the floor. "Sure."  
  
They entered exam two together. "How could you do that, Abby?"  
  
"Do what Luka? Offer to help out a friend? It's one night. It's not like it's serious or anything…"  
  
"Don't I mean anything to you?"  
  
"Luka, don't make this into more than it is. I mean, you could always bid on me." Abby smiled at that image.  
  
"I won't. I won't support you selling yourself like this."  
  
"It's just for fun, Luka. Nothing more. To support charity. It should be fun. I am sorry you don't agree." Abby gives him a scathing look, and then walks out of exam two.  
  
  
  
At his small, makeshift desk, Peter was trying to get mentally motivated to do chart reviews. He was working steadily, pen never faltering, face grimaced in a concentrated stance.   
  
"Peter?" Randi chirped, trying to get his attention.  
  
"What?" Peter nearly growled.  
  
"Cleo's on line one." Randi took a step back, and made her way back to the admit desk.  
  
Peter got up, and made his way to the lounge. No way did he want all the staff starting more gossip about him.   
  
He went in, shut the door behind him, and picked up the phone, "Cleo?"  
  
"Yes, Peter, it's me. I didn't mean to call you at work, but…"  
  
"No, baby, it's okay. How are things there?"  
  
"Not good." Cleo choked on her words. "My mother's dead."  
  
"Oh, Cleo, I am sorry. Terribly sorry."  
  
"No, Peter, it's okay. But I have no idea when I am going to get back. I have to settle the estate, take care of all the legalites," she sighs, "They are talking at least a couple of months."  
  
"Months? You're kidding."  
  
"No, I am not. I wish I were. Kerry's going to have a fit. I'll have to take a leave of absence." She paused, thinking, "So how is County?"  
  
"It's fine. It misses you, Cleo. I miss you." His voice grew husky on the last words.  
  
"How's Reece? I bet he's growing like a weed." Cleo was trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Maybe I could come out."   
  
"No, Peter. I'll be home, soon enough. Besides things are crazy here. I wouldn't want you…"  
  
"I don't mind. Really."  
  
"Peter- I have to go. The lawyers are here. We'll talk about this later, okay?"  
  
"I love you, Cleo."  
  
"Me, too. Bye Peter."  
  
He sat, and listened to the silence on the end of the phone line. It seemed a very telling sound.  
  
  
  
The phone rang at admitting, and Mark happened to pick it up. "County General."  
  
An impatient voice boomed. "Mark, it's Robert. I just found out that we are running low on exam gloves up on the surgical floor. We have some on order. Could I get someone to come down there and get a few boxes?"  
  
"Sure, Robert. We can give you some."  
  
"Thanks." The phone cracks in his ear. Romano had hung up on him.  
  
"Short little prick." Mark commented, as he went back to his paperwork.  
  
Dave was on the roof, taking a break. As long as he wasn't paged, he should avoid the wrath of the evil Weaver.   
  
He sipped his coke, and was just enjoying the sunshine, when he heard the door open, and suddenly, there was Kerry.  
  
"Damn." He said to himself.  
  
"Dave? What are you doing up here?"   
  
"I am on break, Chief."  
  
"That's fine. It's nice up here, isn't it?"  
  
What? Kerry being human?  
  
Dave responded. "Yes, on a day like today."  
  
"I am glad you are going to work with Melissa on this fundraiser. You two seem to get along really well."  
  
"Yeah, we're friends." Why was Kerry acting so chummy?   
  
There was an awkward silence, then Kerry continued.  
  
"Dave, I've seen vast improvement in your work the last few weeks, and I wanted to compliment you on it. Enjoy the rest of your break."  
  
She turns to walk away, and Dave calls, "Thanks, Dr. Weaver."  
  
Her praise makes him smile.   
  
  
  
Kerry walked around the hospital for a while- she didn't want go back to the ER just yet. She made her way to the fourth floor, the birthing suites. She made her way slowly down the hall, until she found herself looking in the nursery window.  
  
Every so often she would walk by, and look at the babies, and wonder if she was destined to be alone the rest of her life. She didn't have a mother or father, her adopted parents were both dead, and her relationship status seemed to be perpetually single. No men would have her, no women seemed to want her. Kim wouldn't even look at her anymore. Yeah, her job was going well, she had a cute little townhouse on the good side of Chicago, she had some good friends, but she was constantly searching. For something else.  
  
  
  
Robert Romano made his way down the stairs, slightly irritated at the fact that he was coming downstairs to get gloves for the surgical staff. He was the leader of this hospital, and there was a serious problem when he couldn't get the supplies he needs! "I am going to fire that incompetent woman, can't even order gloves!" he fumed to himself as he hit the bottom floor.  
  
He stalked through the ER, a man clearly on a mission. Carter saw him, and tried to be cordial. "Hey, Dr. Romano, what are you doing down here?"  
  
"Compensating for the absolute imbeciles that I work with. Where's the supply room? Dr. Greene said that I could have some of your gloves."  
  
"Right around the corner, but…"  
  
"But nothing Carter. I am needed back upstairs."  
  
Robert continued around the corner- saw the door closed, and pushed it open. He heard the wafting sounds of music, and wasn't aware of what was going on.  
  
"Wasting away again in Margaritaville, searching for my lost shaker of salt…"  
  
Melissa was singing along with the lyrics, dancing as she was putting up the supplies- and seeming to have a grand time.   
  
Robert could see her through the cabinet facings that held all the equipment, and he couldn't help but smile.   
  
"Some people claim that there's a woman to blame…but I know…it's my own damn fault!"  
  
She was really starting to belt it out. Her movements exaggerated, almost if she were dancing for a crowd, or were at a concert. As it went, it was totally unprofessional.  
  
Robert walked through the aisle toward her, but she was totally oblivious to him. So he cleared his throat, quite loudly.  
  
She whipped around, eyes as big as saucers. She reached for the radio and turned it down. "How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Long enough to know that you aren't Jimmy Buffett. What do you think you are doing? You're supposed to be working!"  
  
"I am working. Since it was slow, I told Kerry I'd reorganize and inventory the supply room. And that's exactly what I was doing until you came in and interrupted me."  
  
She turned her back on him. "Since we're asking questions, what are you doing down here?"  
  
That stuck him oddly. No one ever questioned… "I am down here to get some gloves."  
  
She grabbed a box off the shelf, and threw them at him. "Well, here you go. I'll get back to Jimmy now." She reached over, and cranked up the radio again.  
  
He reached over and turned it down. "Ms. Bynum- I understand you are in charge of the fundraiser…and I would hate…"  
  
She interrupted him. "Don't worry Dr. Romano. I won't embarrass the hospital or anything. Now, I think you have a job to do don't you?" she slightly chided.  
  
"Lecturing me, are you?"  
  
"Well, someone needs to." The smile that popped up on her face couldn't be seen by anyone but the wall. But she was amused nonetheless.  
  
"Keep Margaritaville down to a dull roar, okay?" Robert headed toward the door, and as he was opening it, he heard her call-  
  
"Whatever, Bobby!"  
  
  
  
A couple of hours later, Melissa surfaced to the admin desk, hot and dusty. That room hasn't been properly organized in years.   
  
"Wow, you look extremely sexy."  
  
"Thanks a lot, Dave. I am off in 30 minutes, thank god. All I want is a shower."  
  
"Oh, I found out some really good information today, from Luka." Dave confided, a wicked smile on his face.  
  
"Luka with good information? Do tell!"  
  
"Abby's Birthday is next week. Thursday."  
  
Melissa's eyes grew wide. "You're kidding. We've got to do something for her. A party!"  
  
"A party? Here?" Dave asked.   
  
"No…something a little less work oriented. Maybe at that little bar by our apartment. O'Reilly's? They have dancing on Thursday night."  
  
  
Kerry was dying for a slice of pizza, a glass of wine, and comfy pajamas. Waiting for the L train to take her home was maddening. It had been a long, slow day, and she was glad it was over.  
  
Luka walked up the train platform, wanting to get home himself. He was tired, not just physically, but emotionally as well. The last year had been hard on him. He was basically alone, except for Abby, and they weren't exactly on the best of terms as of late.  
  
He saw Kerry, standing there alone, and walked over to her. "Hello Kerry."  
  
She smiled up at him. "Hi, Luka."  
  
"I wasn't interrupting your thoughts, was I?"  
  
"Oh, no. My thoughts are just getting home, ordering some pizza, putting on some classical music, and relaxing. Nothing of major importance."  
  
"How have you been, Kerry?"  
  
She sighed. Luka had been there in a weak moment, and knew about Kim. "I'm okay, Luka."  
  
"That sounded convincing, Kerry."  
  
"Well, there's really nothing else to say."  
  
Luka was quiet for a second. He really didn't want to go home, and Kerry didn't sound like herself…maybe… "Kerry- would you like to go get that pizza? Just to talk?"  
  
She thought about it for a minute. And then she sighed again. She knew he wouldn't leave her alone. "Yes, Luka. I would.  
  
He smiled at her. "Let's go."  



End file.
